bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ammon: Missionary to the Zyborgians
Ammon: Missionary to the Zyborgians is an episode of VeggieTales' Book of Mormon Project. Set in an intergalactic universe, this show is based on the story of Ammon and his mission to the Lamanites. (Mosiah 28 & Alma 17-19). Cast of Characters * Mike Nawrocki as Larry the Cucumber as Ammon * Steve the Cucumber as Aaron * Mark the Cucumber as Omner * Bob the Cucumber as Himni * Phil Vischer as Pa Grape as King Moziah * Phil Vischer as Mr. Nezzer as King Ramni * TBA as King Ramni's Wife * Cydney Trent as Petunia Rhubarb as Abish * Phil Vischer as Archibald Asparagus as a servant of King Ramni * Jimmy Gourd as a servant of King Ramni * Mike Nawrocki as Jerry Gourd as a servant of King Ramni * TBA as Zyborgian Robber Story The Galactic Empire celebrates the return of King Moziah's sons, Ammon, Aaron, Omner, and Himni, who came back from business in another planet. Moziah has planned to have one of his sons as his successor. However, to his and everyone's surprise, Moziah’s sons each refuse to be king. Instead, they want to be missionaries to the Zyborgians, who are outside the Empire, and share the blessings of the gospel with them. Moziah is nearly grieved by his sons' desire, as the Zyborgians hold great bitterness toward him and his Empire. Asking his sons for time to think about it, he prays to know if he should let his sons go. God tells him to let them go, assuring him that they will be protected and that many Zyborgians will believe their message. After receiving this answer, Moziah grants his sons their desire to preach to the Zyborgians. Not long afterward, Moziah's sons travel to the Zyborgians' home planet. Upon landing, they fast and pray that they will be good missionaries. After this, they each go to a different part of the planet. Ammon travels to a city; as he enters the city, the Zyborgians tie him up & take him to their king, Ramni. Ammon tells King Ramni that he wants to live among the Zyborgians. Pleased, Ramni has his men untie Ammon and tries to give him one of his daughters to wife. Ammon kindly rejects Ramni's offer, saying that he will be one of the king’s servants, and so the king sends him to watch his flocks. One day while Ammon and some other servants are taking the flocks to get water, Zyborgian robbers scatter the animals and try to steal them. The servants who are with Ammon become scared, as King Ramni had thrown his other servants who had lost animals to these robbers into the colossal wastebin. Ammon knows this is his chance to use the Lord’s power to win the hearts of the Zyborgians, and then they would listen to his teachings. Ammon tells the servants that if they gather the scattered animals, the king will not throw them into the waste bin. Ammon and the other servants quickly find the animals and drive them back to the watering place. When the Zyborgian robbers come back, Ammon tells the other servants to guard the flocks while he deals with the robbers. The Zyborgian robbers are not afraid of Ammon, for they think they can easily kill him. Unfortunately for them, the power of God is with Ammon. He throws stones at some of the robbers, short-circuiting them and causing them to fall unconscious, which makes the rest of the robbers very angry. They try to kill Ammon with their weapons, but each time a robber lifts a weapon to attack Ammon, he cuts off the robber’s robotic arm. Frightened, the robbers run away. Later that day, the servants take the cut-off robotic arms to King Ramni and tell him what Ammon had done. Astonished at Ammon’s great power, the king wants to see Ammon but is afraid to because he thinks Ammon is the Great Spirit. When Ammon does go in to see him, King Ramni does not know what to say, and he does not speak for an hour. The Holy Ghost helps Ammon know what the king is thinking. Ammon explains that he is not the Great Spirit, but that he is a cucumber. The king offers Ammon anything he wants if he will tell him what power he had used to defeat the robbers and to know the king’s thoughts. Ammon says the only thing he wants is for King Ramni to believe what he will say. The king says he will believe everything Ammon tells him. Ammon asks King Ramni if he believes in God; the king says he believes in a Great Spirit. Ammon says that the Great Spirit is God, that he created everything in the heavens and the entire universe, & that he knows people’s thoughts. Ammon says people were created in God’s image. He also says God had called him to teach the gospel to Ramni & his people. Using the scriptures, Ammon teaches King Ramni about the Creation, Adam, and Jesus Christ. King Ramni believes Ammon and prays to be forgiven of his sins, then he falls to the ground and appears to be dead. Servants carry the king to his wife and lay him on a bed. After two days the servants think he is dead and decide to bury him. The queen does not believe that her husband is dead. Having heard of Ammon’s great power, she asks him to help the king. Knowing that Ramni is under the power of God, he tells the queen that Ramni will awaken the next day. The queen stays by Ramni’s side all night. The next day Ramni gets up and says he had seen Jesus Christ. The king and queen are filled with the Holy Ghost, and they both fall to the earth. Seeing the work of the Lord being done, Ammon prays and thanks the Lord for what he had done for his brethren, and then he too falls to the earth, followed by the king's servants. Of course, not everyone had fallen, for the queen's servant Abish, who had been converted unto the Lord for many years, on account of a remarkable vision of her father, goes out and tells everyone what happened. When everyone rushes to the throne to find the king, queen, and servants unconscious, they hesitate whether or not it's a blessing or a curse, especially when they see Ammon, who is from the Empire. One of the robbers who tried to scatter the king's flocks appeared; angry with Ammon for taking out his fellow robbers, he attempts to slay Ammon, but he suddenly short-circuits and falls unconscious. Ammon, King Ramni, his wife, and the servants finally wake up and settle the commotion. From that day on, Ramni teaches his people about God and Jesus Christ. Those who believe repent of their sins and are baptized. Scriptures Notes Category:Book of Mormon Project Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works